The present invention pertains to a saw cable guide with a stand and at least two rotatable cable guide rollers arranged pivotably thereon.
A saw cable guide has been known from WO96/33058. It comprises a stand with a crossbeam, which is mounted on it vertically adjustably and rotatably and at one or both ends of which a transversely extending h-shaped hollow axle is arranged. Two freely rotatable cable guide rollers are pivotably mounted at the ends of the hollow axle. The cable guide rollers are flush with their pivot axes. The saw cable is guided directly between the two cable guide rollers and led through the hollow axle. Reliable guiding of the saw cable between the two cable guide rollers is not always guaranteed in this arrangement. In addition, the forces of the cable act on is the stand kinematically unfavorably at a spaced location and with a lever arm. Moreover, the kinematics of the saw cable guide is not optimal.
The object of the present invention is to provide a better saw cable guide.
According to the invention, a saw cable guide is provided with a stand and at least two rotatable cable guide rollers arranged pivotably thereon. The cable guide rollers are arranged with their pivot axes forming an angle. A saw cable is led around the stand.
The kinematics and the support of the saw cable forces are improved according to the present invention compared with the prior art. In addition, better guiding and angle deflection of the saw cable between the pivotable cable guide rollers is guaranteed.
It is particularly advantageous here for the saw cable to be additionally guided via a rotatable deflecting roller on the stand. This shortens the free cable lengths and reduces an undesired tendency of the saw cable to vibrate. In addition, the guide surface of this deflecting roller can impart a twist to the saw cable, as a result of which a more uniform circumferential wear of the saw cable is achieved. Moreover, a smoother run of the cable is achieved due to the twist.
The pivot axes may be arranged in the same plane and at an adjustable angle of preferably 90xc2x0 in relation to one another.
The deflecting roller may have an elastic cable guide surface, preferably one consisting of rubber. This cable guide surface may have oblique profiling. The roller arrangement may be arranged vertically adjustably on a stand. The cable guide rollers may have hollow pivot housings for leading through the saw cable. These pivot housings may have a locking device.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its uses, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated.